Perfecta
by DalitAninha
Summary: Sinopse: Um jantar, algumas garrafas de vinho, e tudo muda. Infelizmente, CSI NY não me pertence. Se fosse meu, não teria sido cancelada e provavelmente veríamos Mac e Stella juntos. Baseado na música "Perfecta". ( watch?v ie3mbivU7QQ ) Leiam com um copo de água gelada perto.


Estavam os dois - Mac e Stella - no sofá da casa dela, esperando a lasanha que comeriam no jantar ficar pronta. Já tinham tomado uma garrafa de vinho, e se encontravam meio altinhos pelo álcool, após um caso tenso, que demandou uma carga emocional e racional gigantesca de todos. Uma diretora de uma grande empresa e sua filha de sete anos tinham sido assassinadas, e Mac teve de dar a notícia ao marido e pai, que ficou devastado, e com ele, Mac e Stella, que de alguma forma criaram um laço com o caso. Para esquecer o dia tenso, Stella convidou Mac para jantar em sua casa. Ele aceitou de bom grado.

**_Tan pronto yo te vi_**

**_No pude descubrir_**

**_El amor a primera vista no funciona en mi_**

**_Después de amarte comprendí_**

_Assim que eu te vi_

_Não pude descobrir_

_O amor à primeira vista não funciona em mim_

_Depois de te amar compreendi_

"Ok, Stell, vamos parar de beber por enquanto. Vamos esperar o jantar ficar pronto."

"Uma boa ideia, porque no ritmo que estamos tomando isso, não jantaríamos."

Ela se levantou para dar uma olhadinha no forno, enquanto ele recolhia as taças e arrumava a mesa. Ele sabia o lugar de tudo na casa dela, o que ele dizia ser uma prova constante de quanto Stella era previsível. Mas após o incidente com Frank, aonde o escultor a espancou, Mac passou a ir mais vezes na casa de Stella, a fim de tentar proteger a amiga. Mas ele era o único homem que entrava no apartamento da grega.

"Ok, Stell. A mesa está posta."

"A lasanha está pronta, Mac. Já estou indo."

"Eu vou te ajudar. A travessa deve estar quente."

"C'mon, Mac. Eu sei me virar."

"Não com meia garrafa de vinho correndo no sangue."

"Não se esqueça, espertinho, que você tomou a mesma quantidade de vinho que eu."

"Mas a diferença é que eu sou maior do que você, Stella. O que leva o álcool a agir um pouco mais tarde no meu corpo do que no seu."

"Você está me chamando de fraca pra bebida?"

"Não, olhe..."

"Eu entendi, Mac. Estava tirando uma onda com a sua cara. Mas vou precisar de ajuda, a travessa está pesada."

"Aqui estou." - chegando à cozinha e pegando a travessa com um pano para colocar em cima da mesa.

Eles degustaram a lasanha conversando amenidades. Prometeram que fora do turno, não conversariam sobre trabalho. Depois de terminarem, sentaram-se no sofá com uma nova garrafa de vinho.

**_Que no estaria tan mal_**

**_Probar tu otra mitad_**

**_No me importo se arruinariamos nuestra amistad_**

**_No me importo ya que más dá_**

_Que não seria tão mal_

_Provar tua outra metade_

_Não me importo se arruinaríamos nossa amizade_

_Não me importa, não queria saber_

"Estamos bebendo demais, Mac." - Stella falou já enrolando a língua.

"Eu concordo, chega de vinho." - Mac, mais sóbrio, retirou a garrafa e a sua taça e colocou na cozinha. Voltando à sala, viu Stella com os pés em cima da mesinha de centro, a cabeça jogada para trás, no apoio do sofá, enquanto exibia uma cara satisfeita.

"Do que você está rindo, Stella?"

"Nada, só não imaginei que ficaria bêbada na frente do meu chefe."

"Hey, qual era o combinado? Não falar de trabalho aqui. Portanto, não sou o seu chefe, sou Mac, o seu amigo."

"Você não é apenas o meu melhor amigo, Mac."

"Não? O que mais eu sou?"

''O homem que eu posso confiar meus mais profundos e profanos segredos. Você é praticamente minha vida, Mac."

Mac, mesmo sabendo que ela está meio bêbada, fica tocado com as palavras.

"Não, Stella. Você é minha melhor amiga. Sinto-me no dever de te proteger de tudo."

"Pena que não podemos nos proteger do amor."

"Como assim?" - Mac falou, meio confuso.

"O amor, Mac. Ele só nos deixa à mercê de outros sentimentos. Raiva, ciúmes, dor, alegrias. Amor nos traz coisas boas e ruins. No meu caso, só coisas ruins."

"Não diga isso, Stella. Todos temos nossa grande chance no amor. Você terá a sua, com certeza."

Terminaram a conversa momentaneamente, pois Stella cochilou no colo de Mac, que tinha forçado ela a deitar em suas pernas. Enquanto ela cochilava, ele velava o seu sono, fazendo um cafuné nos seus cabelos. Depois de alguns momentos, Stella, mais revigorada da bebedeira, levanta-se devagar do colo de Mac.

"Eu vou tomar um banho, quero que esse mal-estar passe. Você me espera aqui?"

"Claro. Não vou sair daqui."

Stella rumou ao banheiro, e Mac à cozinha. Sabendo do que o vinho provocava em sua amiga, ele tratou de passar um café forte para ela. Saindo do banho, ela sentiu o cheiro característico do que eles - no laboratório - chamavam de "ambrosia para semideuses", "Néctar dos Deuses", "Redenção diária" e outros apelidos para o simples e ainda assim necessário café. Voltando a sala já vestida, viu Mac sentado em seu sofá, com uma xícara fumegante nos lábios e outra em cima da mesinha de centro.

"Droga, Mac, você me conhece bem demais."

"Sei o que algumas taças de vinho fazem com você, Stella. Fiz esse café pra aliviar a sua ressaca. Mas no fim, ele está aliviando a minha."

"Café grego. O melhor de todos" - tomando um gole do líquido escuro com cheiro inebriante. - "Obrigado por essa noite, Mac. Fazia tempos que não me divertia assim."

"Quando precisar se divertir, me chame. Podemos fazer isso mais vezes."

"Você está mais do que certo que farei isso."

"Bom, agora que eu estou um pouco melhor, vou indo embora."

"Mac, fica mais um pouco."

"Stell, você precisa descansar. Depois do que você bebeu hoje, repouso é mais do que necessário."

"Então durma no quarto de hóspedes. Não tem a menor possibilidade de você sair assim."

"Tá bom. Mas não tenho roupas para dormir."

"Não dê desculpas. Você dorme aqui hoje e ponto."

"Tá, mãe, eu durmo aqui sim."

"Ótimo, porque quero conversar mais com você. Falei muita bobagem enquanto estive com alcool no meu sangue?"

"Não se lembra?"

"Falei algo sobre o amor."

"É. Falou que o amor nos deixa à mercê de outros sentimentos."

"Ah, então falei a verdade."

"Ah, então era uma conversa de quem estava sóbrio, não ébrio?"

"Não, falei o que realmente penso. Olha bem, o amor te deixa mais suscetível a outros sentimentos. Eu amo alguém, mas tenho que me controlar, pois não posso amar. Isso é negação."

"Você já falou com essa pessoa?"

"Não."

"Então isso não é negação, isso é medo. Você não falou para ela, presumiu que não pode amá-la. O que é o mesmo que acontece comigo."

"O que? Você está apaixonado e não conta para mim? Pode fazer o relatório, Taylor, é alguém que eu conheço?"

"Sim. Não falei para ela ainda por medo."

"Medo de que?"

"Sei lá, que eu estrague tudo falando pra ela."

"Mac, se você a ama, tem que dizer a ela. Não prenda esse sentimento em seu peito, porque pode acontecer o mesmo que acontece comigo. Gosto dele, quero falar mas não posso, porque ao falar, posso estragar tudo."

"Então seu conselho é que eu fale tudo pra essa pessoa?"

"Sim. Não, espere, mostre a ela como você a ama. Flores, um beijo inesperado, algo assim."

"Flores? Não é muito ultrapassado?"

"Jamais, Mac. Flores para uma dama é talvez uma das melhores coisas que se pode ganhar. Eu, particularmente, gostaria de ganhar flores todos os dias. Pode ser até uma rosa, não me importo, mas flores são lindíssimas."

"Talvez eu siga o seu conselho. Beijo inesperado, flores. Gostei, Bonasera. Ótimo conselho."

"É claro que é! Tá brinc..."

Mas Stella foi calada por um beijo de Mac. Ele, gentilmente, foi pedindo permissão para lhe dar o melhor dos beijos já recebidos pela perita. Abraçando-a lenta e cordialmente, ele a beijou, como nunca beijou outra mulher qualquer. Mas o oxigênio, maldito, se fez necessário e precisaram se afastar. Stella ainda se mantinha atônita, diante da ação de Mac.

"Você falou que beijos inesperados dariam certo."

"Mac...eu..."

"Não fale nada. Deixa que eu falo. Há muito tempo, Stella, eu venho nutrindo um sentimento por você por mais de 10 anos. No início era afeto, carinho e amizade, mas com o passar do tempo, eu percebi que não era apenas isso. Você estava em qualquer lugar comigo, mesmo se eu estivesse triste ou feliz. Enquanto eu, estúpido, procurava o amor em outras pessoas, não percebi que ele estava bem do meu lado. Não quero e não posso mais viver sem você, mesmo que seja como namorada ou como amiga. Desculpe por demorar tanto tempo para te falar isso, eu te amo."

Mac não falou nada, deu o tempo que precisava para Stella absorver o que ele tinha dito. Ela se mantinha olhando fixamente para os olhos de Mac, com uma lágrima que ameaçava cair.

"Porque só agora, Mac?"

"Esse caso mexeu comigo. Eu dei uma notícia para um pai e um marido que não gostaria que minha esposa recebesse. Aí eu lembrei que não tenho nem esposa nem filhos para dar essa notícia. Passei a minha vida inteira tentando, de alguma forma, suprir essa necessidade que eu sentia. E esse caso foi o estopim. Não tinha essa intenção quando vim aqui hoje, mas eu aproveitei para tirar isso do meu coração."

"Oh, Mac, eu te amo muito..." - ela falou deixando as lágrimas correrem nervosamente pelo rosto. Ele limpou como pode o rosto dela. Stella avançou à boca de Mac, devorando os lábios do homem a sua frente. -

"Não me importo quando tempo levasse, eu sempre serei sua. Eu te entendo, acredite."

"Caramba, Stella. Eu te amo tanto que chega a me doer." - agora foi a vez dele chorar. Stella apenas sorriu e limpou as lágrimas de seu amado com beijinhos. -

"Não chore, meu lindo. Estamos e sempre estaremos juntos a partir de agora." - ela acariciava os cabelos de Mac, que mantinha uma das mãos nas suas costas e a outra no seu rosto, desenhando com leves toques as curvas de seu nariz e boca. Não se contentando em tocar nela, ele a levantou do sofá e a beijou mais avidamente.

"Stella, não há outra pessoa no mundo mais perfeita pra mim do que você. Não quero e não posso te deixar escapar mais uma vez. Você quer namorar comigo?"

"É óbvio que eu quero namorar com você. Você acha que vou deixar um partidão desse sozinho depois que ele fez a maior declaração de amor que recebi na vida? Não mesmo!"

Mac sorriu abertamente e voltou a beijá-la, agora abraçando o máximo que pode para deixar seus corpos unidos.

"Você sabe que é a perfeição em pessoa?"

"Começou já os galanteios, Taylor? Cuidado que meu namorado pode ser um tanto ciumento."

"Você tenha a maior certeza que eu sou ciumento. Já vamos providenciar uma burca para a senhorita andar no laboratório, chega de marmanjo olhando para você."

"As conseqüências do vinho estão aí. Falando bobagens já."

"Bobagem não, cuidando do que é meu."

"Ah, sou sua então?"

"Mas que dúvida. Tudo isso agora me pertence, e ninguém vai te tirar de mim."

**_Eramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_**

**_Que yo probe tu desempeño en el amor_**

**_Me aproveché de que habiamos tomado tanto_**

**_Fuiste dejando y te agarre_**

**_Apesar de saber que estaba todo mal_**

**_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_**

**_Cuando caimos en lo que estaba pasando_**

**_Seguí besando_**

_Nós eramos tão bons amigos até hoje_

_Que eu provei teu desempenho no amor_

_Me aproveitei de que havíamos bebido tanto_

_Você foi deixando e eu te agarrei_

_Apesar de saber que estava tudo errado_

_Continuamos até juntos terminar_

_Quando nos demos conta do que estava se passando_

_Continuei te beijando_

à Ambos já estavam mais do que animadinhos. Stella retirou lentamente o paletó de Mac e jogou em qualquer canto da sala. Aos trancos, eles andavam em direção ao quarto de Stella. O casaco de Stella fez companhia ao de Mac no chão, e junto com ele, os sapatos e as meias dele. Chegando ao quarto, ela o empurrou na cama e fez uma cara safada.

"Stell, não faz essa cara não." - Ele ergueu o tronco em direção ao de Stella, e com um dedo ela o impediu de dar um beijo.

"Taylor, quietinho. No laboratório você pode ser o chefe, mas aqui, quem manda sou eu." - e continuou a arte de excitá-lo. Se erguendo apenas para pegar na gaveta uma algema, ela conseguiu captar um sorriso safado do homem dos olhos azuis no qual ela era tão apaixonada.

"Você foi um mal menino, Mac Taylor."

"Fui? Serei punido por isso?"

"Oh, tenha certeza que será..." - e prendendo a mão direita dele na guarda da cama, ela começou o joguinho de sedução com Mac, que já estava excitado. Ela retirou suas roupas lentamente, peça por peça, enquanto ele apenas a observava com um olhar que tinha um misto de luxúria e amor. Ficando apenas com o conjunto preto de calcinha e soutien, deixando Mac enlouquecido de tesão.

"Você é exatamente do jeito que eu sempre imaginei." - Tentando tocá-la. Ela o impediu, abrindo cada botão da camisa, deixando uma trilha de beijos no peito dele. -

"Não me obrigue a usar outra algema, querido. Confie em mim."

"Confio a minha vida a você."

Ela se limitou a sorrir quando ele falou isso. Retirou o cinto que Mac ainda usava, e abriu o botão das calças, sempre sendo observada por Mac, que não acreditava o quão safada Stella poderia ser na cama. Ela o ajudou a retirar a calça e sentou-se em cima do pênis de Mac, que ainda estava coberto pela boxer branca que ele usava, mas que deixava em evidência o quanto ele estava gostando daquilo. Stella beijava avidamente Mac, que queria tocá-la, mas como sabia que ela poderia ser um pouquinho autoritária, decidiu deixar a mão livre em uma briga com o lençol da cama de Stella. Ela desceu os beijos ao pescoço dele, chegou no peito dele e beijou a cicatriz, fruto do tempo de serviço militar que Mac cumpriu, e escutou um suspiro forte vindo dele. Levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

"Tenho uma sensibilidade maior aí. Mas não pare, mulher!"

Stella sorriu e beijou novamente o lugar, dessa vez deixando um pouquinho mais molhado. Desceu ainda mais os beijos até o limite do cós da cueca dele, e por cima do tecido, deu uma leve mordida, e escutou mais um suspiro forte de Mac.

"Porra, Stella, você quer me matar!"

Sorriu satisfeita com a reação dele. Delicadamente, ela começou a retirar a cueca dele, percebendo o quanto seu namorado estava excitado.

"Mac, você não parece estar muito excitado."

"Tá brincando comigo? Eu juro que se você fizer algo eu infaaa..."

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Stella não se fez de rogada e o abocanhou deliciosamente. Começou a chupá-lo lentamente, da cabeça até as bolas. Ele estava maluco, já não falava mais, só gemia. Levantando os olhos, ela percebeu que ele gostava muito disso, pois seus olhos estavam fechados, curtindo a onda de prazer que ela o proporcionava. Sorriu provocativamente.

"Meu Deus, não sabia que você era tão diabólica na cama, Stella!"

"E eu posso ser muito mais." - falou enquanto ainda o acariciava.

"Algema de merda! Stell, querida, eu estou prestes a..."

"Cala a boca, Mac Taylor, e aproveite."

Não demorou muito com as carícias e Mac se entregou ao orgasmo. Stella se deliciou com o esperma liberado por Mac. Lentamente ela subia aos beijos até chegar aos lábios dele, que estava se controlando para não tocá-la.

"Meu Deus, você é maravilhosa."

"Eu nem terminei ainda."

"Não terminou? Stella, não temos 2h de namoro e você quer me matar?"

- mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele e sussurrando em seu ouvido - "Só se for de prazer."

Ela ficou beijando ternamente ele. Mac já estava angustiado, queria tocá-la, fazê-la sentir o mesmo que ele sentiu.

"Amor?"

"Fale, querido."

"Pode me soltar agora? Estou ficando louco sem poder te tocar."

"Só porque você pediu com jeitinho."

Ela o soltou e foi surpreendida pelo movimento rápido de Mac, que ficou por cima dela e beijou-lhe com luxúria.

**_Sólo tu no necesito mas_**

**_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_**

**_Debes ser perfecta para, perfecto para,_**

**_Perfecto para mi, mi amor,_**

**_Como fue que de papel cambie,_**

**_Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_**

**_Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente_**

**_Lo que yo siempre soñé_**

_Só você, não necessito de mais_

_Te adoraria o quanto dura a eternidade_

_Deve ser perfeita para, perfeito para_

_Perfeita para mim, meu amor_

_Como foi que de papel troquei_

_Era minha amiga e agora é minha mulher_

_Deve ser perfeitamente, exatamente_

_O que eu sempre sonhei_

"Agora é a minha vez." - Ele a prendeu na cama. Ela não reclamou, pelo contrário, adorou o que ele fez.

Ele se levantou da cama, foi até a cozinha, e voltou rapidamente com uma pote cheio de cubos de gelo.

"Você não seria capaz..."

"Silêncio, gostosa, e aproveite o que irei te dar."

Ele pegou um cubo de gelo, pôs rapidamente na boca, e a beijou. Ao entrar em contato com a boca gelada do seu parceiro, Stella gemeu longamente. Isso deixou Mac mais excitado. Ele sorriu safado.

"Ah, você gostou? Ótimo saber."

Pegou o cubo, e passou lentamente sobre a barriga dela, sorvendo a gelo derretido. Ela gemia sem parar, e isso só o incentivava a continuar fazendo. Retirando o seu soutien, ele colocou o resto do gelo na boca e abocanhou o seio esquerdo dela, enquanto que acariciava o direito com mais uma pedra de gelo. Ela urrava de prazer, e tentou tocar em Mac, mas ele não deixou.

"Não mesmo, linda. Vai ter que se controlar."

"Mac, você vai me matar."

"Agora você entende o que eu senti."

Trocando de pedra de gelo e de seio, ele a acariciou ainda mais. Desceu a boca até a cintura dela, e passou um dedo por cima da calcinha dela.

"Ah, você está excitada já? Que pena, vou parar por aqui."

"Não se atreva, Taylor."

Ele sorriu mais uma vez. Com a boca, retirou a calcinha dela, deixando à mostra seu órgão genital. Pegando mais um cubo de gelo, o ultimo, ele começou a tocar singelamente com o gelo no clitóris dela e a sentiu se contorcer acima. Como o gelo estava praticamente derretido, ele colocou na boca e começou a chupá-la. O contato do gelo com a vagina quente de Stella a fez gritar de prazer. Ele continuou lambendo e chupando Stella. Suas mãos, geladas, estavam nos seios dela, acariciando-a suavemente. Ele parou de tocar os seios dela, e introduziu um dedo na vagina dela.

"Meu Deus, você é muito apertada. Olha só, que delícia!"

E colocou dois, três dedos. Ela já não respondia aos seus movimentos e aos chamados de Mac.

"Amor, que delícia você é." - falou introduzindo a língua onde antes estavam os seus dedos. Com o polegar, ele fazia movimentos no clitóris de Stella, a fim de fazê-la ter um orgasmo. E foi isso que ocorreu nos 2 minutos após. Ele olhou para Stella, que mantinha uma cara ainda mais safada no rosto.

"Vou pegar o preservativo."

"Não, Mac. Nada de preservativo."

"Mas Stella..."

"Eu sei do que pode acontecer. Estou tomando anticoncepcional. Quero você dentro de mim agora!"

"Seu desejo é uma ordem."

Antes de começar o ato, ele a soltou da algema. Ela agradeceu. Ele a pôs deitada na cama de bruços, com as nádegas empinadas. Colocou uma almofada na cintura dela, para não deixá-la desconfortável. E lentamente introduziu seu pênis nela.

"Deus, Mac. Que delícia."

"Delícia é você!"

Ainda esperando ela se acostumar com o seu pênis - que não era grande, mas Stella tinha uma vagina apertada - Ela a beijava ternamente. Começou com os movimentos lentamente, queria torturar a namorada.

"Puta que pariu, você é muito gostosa, sabia?" - falou dando alguns tapas nas nádegas dela.-

"Você é demais, Mac. Meu Deus..."

Ele a calou com um beijo. Ele sabia que a posição era incômoda, mesmo sem sair de dentro dela, a levantou, fazendo-a ficar de quatro em cima da cama. E aumentou um pouco o ritmo. Ele introduzia forte, mas da mesma maneira, suave. Stella estava adorando tudo isso. Nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer quanto agora.

"Mac..."

"Não reprima, linda. Libere, você ainda vai ter muito mais disso. Vamos, goze pra mim." - falou brincando com o clitóris dela, que em pouco tempo, gemia alto. Ele parou um pouco, e novamente trocou as posições. Ele deitou e ela sentou-se em cima dele, que a deixou ditando o ritmo.

"Mac...oh Mac..." - inclinou-se para beijá-lo.

"Vem pra mim, Stell. Vem pra mim, seja minha."

"Já sou sua. "

"Quer parar um pouquinho?"

"De jeito nenhum. Quero é mais forte. Quero você dentro de mim."

"Quer mais forte, vai ter mais forte."

E Mac introduzia com mais força na vagina de Stella. Arrancava gemidos, suspiros altos e palavras desconexas dela. Ele estava adorando tudo aquilo, era um lado de Stella que ele não conhecia, e ficou feliz em conhecer e compartilhar com ela. Ele trocou mais uma vez de posição, ficando por cima dela. Ambos não estavam aguentando mais, Stella já estava preparada para se entregar ao desejo mais uma vez. Dessa vez, Mac a acompanhou, despejando todo seu líquido dentro dela. Os corpos suados não se desgrudaram um segundo. Ele com o rosto afundado no pescoço dela, sentindo seu perfume e a maciez da sua pele, ela com um meio sorriso no rosto, e fazendo um carinho gostoso nas costas de Mac. Ele ainda tremia quando saiu de dentro dela, sentou-se na cama e trouxe seu corpo agarrado no dele. Ele a olhava absorto com a sua beleza, e tascava alguns beijos molhados nela.

"Stella, não te machuquei?"

"Não, meu amor. Você foi perfeito."

"Descobri que fico louco perto de você. Não posso mais ficar longe do seu corpo, do seu toque, do seu cheiro. Você é minha, sem dúvidas."

"Você tem um poder no meu corpo que não tem noção. Você mal tinha me tocado e eu já estava a ponto de bala. Você me fez sentir algo que nunca senti com ninguém. Não sei explicar o que é, só sei que quero cada vez mais."

"O que me impressiona que é você é uma leoa entre quatro paredes."

"Você não gosta?"

"Deus, eu amo! Minha leoa deliciosa!" - falou beijando-a.

"Você também é incrível. Me tratou como nenhum outro me trata. Eu te amo, Mac."

"Eu também te amo, Stella."

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas curtindo o momento. Com as mãos unidas, trocando beijos apaixonados. Mac que quebra o silêncio.

"Não queria de forma alguma me levantar daqui, mas preciso tomar um banho."

"Então vamos."

Ela o guiou pelo banheiro. Abriu a torneira, e deixou que a água quente os relaxasse. Nem no banheiro eles se largavam, e tudo se encaminhava para mais uma sessão sexo.

"Hum...você realmente não para, Mac?" - Sentindo-o ficar excitado.

"Com você por perto, tudo que o que eu não quero é parar." - falou vendo o quanto ela já estava molhada.

Ele a ergueu do chão, fazendo com que ela prendesse as pernas na cintura dele. Sem mais delongas, ele começou os movimentos dentro dela. O que ficava mais excitante era o fato de eles estarem no banheiro. Ele a escorou em uma parede e aumentou o ritmo.

"Vamos, baby."

"Meu Deus, você é deliciosa."

Gritos de prazer dentro do banheiro ocorreram. Stella continuou agarrada à Mac.

"Não consigo ficar em pé. Minhas pernas não existem."

"Eu fico com você no colo até se recuperar."

"Não, Mac, pode me soltar. Estou bem."

Mac soltou devagar ela no chão. Deu alguns passos lentos, ainda tremia.

"Amor, você está bem? Tremendo assim."

"Estou muito bem. Não, estou mais do que bem, estou maravilhosa."

Tomaram banho rapidamente e voltaram ao quarto. Stella ainda estava com as pernas bambas, então foram agarrados até o quarto. Eles vestiram suas roupas íntimas e deitaram. Mac trouxe Stella para seu peito.

"Stella, você é perfeita e não quero me afastar de você jamais. De longe, foi o melhor sexo que tive."

"Não quero que você se afaste."

Ambos conversam até adormecerem. Provavelmente o primeiro sono tranquilo desde muito tempo. Stella se sentia protegida nos braços de Mac, que se sentia aliviado em estar com Stella.

Na manhã seguinte, Stella acorda, ainda sem dar por conta do que tinha ocorrido ali. Só se lembrou quando sentiu que estava com um peso na cintura, e um corpo quente agarrado ao seu. Virando-se para olhar, notou dois azuis a olhando apaixonadamente. Quando percebeu quem era, abriu o mais lindo dos sorrisos.

"Hum...bom dia, lindo."

"Ótimo dia. Como você dormiu?"

"Como nunca antes. Não acordei com pesadelos, não acordei com frio. Melhor noite da minha vida."

"A melhor noite da minha vida sem dúvidas. Agora, faltam 40 minutos para levantarmos e irmos para o laboratório, que tal um café da manhã bem reforçado, namorada?"

"Acho uma ótima idéia, namorado."

É claro que não se restringiu apenas a um reforçado café da manhã. Agora que eles estavam juntos, não existia força alguma que os fizesse desgrudar. Após Mac se vestir, ela o acompanhou até a porta, já que ele iria em casa tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

"Stell, como você quer se portar sobre a nossa relação dentro do Laboratório? Digo, por mim, iríamos ao Sinclair, falaríamos tudo que está acontecendo, que estamos juntos. Porque não quero esconder de todo mundo o quanto eu te amo."

"Vamos fazer assim, por enquanto, vamos esconder, ok? Eu não quero me machucar ou te machucar com algo que eu possa fazer ou deixar de fazer."

"Linda, eu juro que jamais vou te machucar. Eu te amo demais pra fazer algo que te deixe magoada. Eu quero que isso dê certo, porque sei que você é a mulher da minha vida."

Ela sorriu e o beijou. Estava nas nuvens com Mac. Ele era muito mais do que ela imaginara.

"Olha, Mac, eu ainda não sei. Estou indecisa, e com medo."

"Bom, o que eu posso te garantir é que, para mim, você merece mais do que um namoro às escondidas. Você merece tudo que seja sinônimo de romantismo, porque você, Stella, é a mulher mais especial, linda, inteligente, de todo o mundo. Quando eu te vejo, meu coração bate em um ritmo descompassado, e eu sei que é amor. Por favor, Stella, me dê a chance de ser o melhor amigo, namorado, marido, homem que você poderia ter."

Ela já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Porque Mac tinha que ser tão perfeito?

**_El tiempo que pasó_**

**_Resulto aún mejor_**

**_Nos conociamos de antes y sabiamos_**

**_Lo que queriamos los dos_**

_O tempo que passou_

_Deixou ainda melhor_

_Nos conhecíamos de antes e sabíamos_

_O que queríamos os dois_

"Eu aceito, Mac. Vamos contar para todos. Mas não agora e não dentro do laboratório."

"Tudo bem. Bom, eu ainda toco no mesmo lugar, que tal marcar de sair com todos e contamos lá?"

"Perfeito."

"Então vou comunicar ao Sinclair, mas não falaremos para o pessoal antes da reunião no bar, tudo bem pra você?"

"Tudo perfeito."

"Ótimo. Então eu vou indo lá, porque tenho que trocar de roupa, e se eu ficar aqui, tenho certeza que perderei a hora." - dando um beijo em Stella. - "Te vejo mais tarde, minha linda?"

"Com certeza."

"Então até lá. Eu te amo."

"Eu também."

Mac saiu em direção ao seu carro, com os olhares felizes e apaixonados de Stella. Logo que ele deu a partida no carro e arrancou, ela fechou a porta com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Seu sonho estava se realizando, e ela nem poderia imaginar que esse sonho fosse tão perfeito. Se dependesse dela, o relacionamento dos dois iria dar certo.

**_Entonces el amor_**

**_nos tiene de rehén,_**

**_Seré tu eterna enamorada_**

**_Y te aseguro que_**

**_Todas las noches te amaré_**

_Então o amor_

_Nos fez de refém_

_Serei tua eterna apaixonada_

_E te garanto que_

_Todas as noites te amarei_

Ela tratou de se arrumar para ir pro laboratório. Tomou um demorado banho, estava merecendo. Queria Mac junto de si, mas se conteve em pensar que logo estariam juntos novamente. Saindo do banho, ainda enrolada em uma toalha, recebeu uma mensagem de Mac.

"Cheguei em casa são e salvo. Te espero no lab para conversarmos como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Eu te amo, minha linda!"

Ela sorriu abobada. Continuou se vestindo. Colocou uma blusa social azul marinho, calça social preta, junto com o blazer, e os sapatos de salto alto. Algo que jamais ficaria sem. Pegou carteira, chaves, distintivo e o coldre com a arma, e saiu em direção ao lab. Chegou lá antes de Mac. Já estavam por lá conversando Sheldon e Adam. Cumprimentou os dois com um enorme sorriso.

"Hey, alguém dormiu bem hoje." - Sheldon falou, reparando no semblante calmo da detetive.

"Talvez a melhor noite bem dormida de toda a minha vida. Um sono limpo, sem interrupções. Realmente estou renovada após o ultimo turno. E vocês, tudo bem?"

"Tudo tranquilo."

"Talvez não tenha sido a melhor noite porque você dormiu, mas sim porque..." - Hawkes não deixou Adam completar. -

"Adam!"

"Quê?"

"Dá pra cuidar menos da vida dos outros?"

"Relaxa, Hawkes. Ele não está de todo errado" - sai em direção à sua sala, deixando Adam e Hawkes boquiabertos.

Entrando na sua sala, ela avista em cima da mesa um buquê de rosas vermelhas lindíssimas. Sorrindo, ela pegou o bilhete que estava junto com o buquê e leu silenciosamente.

"Você falou ontem que um buquê de flores provavelmente é uma das melhores coisas que uma mulher poderia receber. Bom, esse buquê não chega nem a um décimo da sua beleza, mas com certeza, você junto dele fica incontáveis vezes mais linda. Eu te amo cada vez mais.

Mac."

Ela sorriu abobada, e estava tão entretida com o buquê que não viu Lindsay a chamando duas vezes. Na terceira, ela percebeu.

"Oh, desculpa, Linds. Fiquei aqui com os meus pensamentos."

"Eu percebi. Que buquê lindo é esse, Stella? Algum admirador secreto?"

"Admirador sim, secreto, pelo menos pra mim não. Ganhei do meu namorado."

"Como assim você está namorando e não conta nada pra ninguém? Vamos lá, quero a ficha dele."

"Quando chegar a hora certa, você vai saber. Aliás, talvez todos pudessem conhecê-lo algum dia. Ele adora esses pubs que tem em cada esquina."

"Acharia ótimo. Danny e eu estamos precisando sair mesmo. E vamos aproveitar porque minha mãe está aí e ela pode cuidar de Lucy enquanto estivermos fora."

"Perfeito. Vou conversar com ele e combinamos então, que tal?"

"Legal. Agora vamos, Mac está prestes a distribuir os casos."

Stella organizou a sua mesa, colocou o buquê dentro de um vaso e partiu em direção à sala de descanso. As duas chegaram lá, mas Mac ainda não estava na sala, mas todos já se encontravam.

"Bom dia pra quem eu não vi ainda." - Stella falou, saudando Danny e Don.

"Bom dia, Stella. Tá melhor?" - Don se referiu ao fato de Stella sair do laboratório muito tocada no ultimo caso. -

"Estou, Don. Obrigado por perguntar."

Logo Mac chegou, com uma pasta na mão.

"Bom dia a todos e me desculpem o atraso, fui conversar com Sinclair. Bom, para iniciar bem o nosso dia, temos um chamado. Duplo homicídio na 5ª Avenida, quem se habilita?"

"Eu vou." - Stella passou a frente -

"Posso ir também." - Lindsay falou, abraçando a amiga. -

"Eu não vou deixar o clube da luluzinha desprotegido" - Flack falou com tom protetor. Mac se limitou a abrir um sorriso pequeno. -

"Ótimo. Temos algumas evidências que não foram processadas, gostaria que Danny, Adam e Sheldon ficassem no laboratório processando as mesmas."

"Considere feito, chefe!" - Adam falou, batendo continência. -

"E queria saber quem topa, depois do turno, ir a um barzinho beber um pouco? Vou tocar hoje, e imaginei que todos pudessem estar lá."

"Eu sou muito parceiro. Tô precisando de um porre." - Flack falou animado -

"Lindsay e eu também vamos. Minha sogra está na cidade, podemos deixar Lucy com ela." - Danny disse também animado -

"Eu e Sid já estavamos combinando uma saída mesmo. Estamos dentro." - Sheldon falou assentindo. -

"Eu não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo. Eu tô lá!" - Adam se juntou ao resto.

"Stella? Você não estava esperando uma saída para apresentar o namorado? Aí está a chance." - Lindsay falou curiosa -

"Você está namorando, Stella?" - Mac falou, tentando disfarçar o sorriso que insistia brotar de seus lábios. - "Acho ótimo conhecermos o cara hoje."

"Já passa o nome pra eu revisar a ficha."

"Cala a boca, Flack. E eu apresentarei meu novo namorado a todos vocês hoje. Todos matarão a curiosidade."

"Perfeito, que tal todos lá as 21h?" - Todos concordaram com o horário - "Ótimo. Agora, vamos trabalhar."

Mac e Stella não tiveram tempo nem chance de interagir um pouco, estavam em casos distintos, e quando um estava no laboratório, outro estava na rua checando pistas. Quando o relógio bateu 19h, Mac dispensou todo mundo, e ficou de levar Stella em casa para se arrumar.

**_Eramos tan buenos amigos hasta hoy_**

**_Que yo probé tu desempeño en el amor_**

**_Me aproveché de que habiamos tomado tanto_**

**_Fuiste dejando y te agarre_**

**_Apesar de saber que estaba todo mal_**

**_Lo continuamos hasta juntos terminar_**

**_Cuando caimos en lo que estaba pasando_**

**_Seguí besando_**

**_Sólo tu, no necesito más_**

**_Te adoraria lo que dura la eternidad_**

**_Debes ser perfecta para, perfecto para,_**

**_Perfecto para mi, mi amor,_**

**_Como fue que de papel cambie,_**

**_Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_**

**_Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente_**

**_Lo que yo siempre soñé_**

_Nós éramos tão bons amigos até hoje_

_Que eu provei teu desempenho no amor_

_Me aproveitei de que havíamos bebido tanto_

_Você foi deixando e eu te agrrei_

_Apesar de saber que estava tudo errado_

_Continuamos até juntos terminar_

_Quando nos demos conta do que estava se passando_

_Continuei te beijando, e foi_

_Só você, não necessito de mais_

_Te adoraria o quanto dura a eternidade_

_Deve ser perfeita para, perfeito para_

_Perfeita para mim, meu amor_

_Como foi que de papel troquei_

_Era minha amiga e agora é minha mulher_

_Deve ser perfeitamente, exatamente_

_O que eu sempre sonhei_

Chegando ao apartamento dela, ele sentou no sofá e jogou a cabeça pra trás, enquanto ela ia para o quarto largar suas coisas.

"Mac, o que houve?"

"Nada, linda, só estou cansado. Li e assinei tanto papel que estou vendo letras até agora."

"Se você quiser cancelar..."

"Jamais. Hoje eu vou tocar porque preciso tocar. E claro, vou ser apresentado aos amigos da minha namorada." - ele sorriu abobado. Ela sentou-se em seu colo -

"Tem certeza que eles não vão te malhar?" - falou dando beijos no pescoço dele. -

"Certeza absoluta. Agora vá trocar de roupa, porque se você demorar mais um pouco, não respondo por mim."

"Tá bom." - Stella saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Ela se vestia distraída, quando viu ele entrando no quarto com um copo de água pela metade. Quando a viu vestindo um vestido branco que ele tinha dado, ele quase infartou.

"Uau!"

"O que?"

"Você está linda, Stella. Deus, como pude demorar para ver essa mulher tão linda perto de mim?"

"Pare, Mac."

"Mas você não vai assim."

"Quê?"

"Não mesmo. Não quero ninguém olhando pra você. Próxima vez que saírmos, vou comprar uma burca."

"Mac! Você está com ciúmes dos homens que ainda nem me olharam?"

"Claro. Como não estar com ciúmes de você?" - ele falou, se aproximando e tomando os lábios dela em um beijo delicado. - "Agora termine de se vestir. Se não se importar, vou me deitar aqui."

"Nem um pouco. Fique a vontade."

Ele deitou na cama observando Stella se arrumar. Não percebeu, mas mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

"E então?" - Stella deu uma voltinha para ele contemplar o modelito - "O que achou?"

"Vou cancelar a nossa saída agora. Quero ficar só com você vestida assim." - Ele levantou e a abraçou. - "Você está linda.."

"Eu te amo, Mac."

"Eu também te amo. Podemos ir? Tenho que ir em casa tomar um banho rápido e trocar de roupa."

"Claro, vamos."

Eles se dirigiram ao apartamento de Mac. Enquanto ele tomava um banho, ela escolhia a roupa dele. Foi um pedido dela, que ele acatou sem pestanejar. Saiu do banho só com uma toalha na cintura.

"E então?"

"Tudo escolhido, está em cima da cama."

"Vamos ver."

Ele vestiu para ela dar seu veredicto. Ela escolheu uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta listrada, também clara, com as mangas levantadas até os cotovelos e sapatos azuis.

"Você está um charme só. Terei trabalho hoje à noite."

"Acho que é mais certo que eu terei trabalho. Mas meus olhares são pra você."

"Muito bom, Taylor. Agora vamos, temos que chegar antes de todos."

Eles levaram menos de 10 minutos. Como era perto da casa de Mac, e provavelmente eles iriam beber, resolveram ir caminhando. Chegaram e não tinha ninguém da equipe lá. Mas o pub estava quase lotado. Ele foi chamado assim que chegou lá. Certificou-se de que Stella ficaria bem e se despediu momentaneamente com um beijo rápido. Cinco minutos depois, todos os seus amigos chegavam juntos.

"Ei Stella, você já está aqui!"

"Claro, achei que não viriam."

"Exagero, demoramos pouco. Por culpa do Adam, devo acrescentar."

"Desculpe, Flack, se eu tive que procurar a chave de casa pra você entrar e ir no banheiro."

"Parem vocês dois. Cadê Mac?" - Danny falou procurando Mac. -

"Estava aqui há pouco tempo atrás. Já chamaram ele, deve estar pra começar o show logo."

"E o seu namorado, Stella? Ficou com medinho e desistiu de vir?"

"Tá de sacanagem? Ele está no palco."

"Que? Ele é músico e toca com Mac?"

Ela nem teve tempo de responder, porque a banda que se apresentaria já estava no palco, e com ela, Mac. Ele avistou seus amigos e abriu um sorriso, focando discretamente o olhar em Stella. O grupo tocou cerca de 40 minutos, com músicas bem dançantes. Encerrou-se o repertório com uma música que ninguém fica parado. "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough" de Michael Jackson, aonde a banda fez uma coreografia, levantando ainda mais a platéia. Ele ajudou os colegas de banda a guardar os instrumentos e se dirigiu à mesa aonde os amigos estavam. Recebeu abraços e felicitações de todos. Stella, de propósito, deixou ser a ultima a abraçá-lo.

"Mac, você arrebentou!" - Flack abraçava freneticamente Mac. -

"Obrigado, obrigado."

"Eu preciso aprender a tocar desse jeito."

"Nosso popstar!" - Lindsay falou já meio afetada pelos 3 copos de whiskey que tinha tomado.

"Mac tocou e não vimos ainda o namorado de Stella. Você falou que ele estava no palco, cadê ele pra gente bater um papo?"

"Assim vocês até me ofendem." - Mac falou sorridente. -

"Como assim, não entendi Mac." - Sheldon falou confuso -

"Sid, você que é perspicaz, entendeu algo?" - Adam falou, ainda mais confuso -

"Vocês conheciam alguém no palco, além de Mac?" - Sid falava calmamente. -

"Não." - Todos em uníssono responderam -

"Stella?"

"Além de Mac, não, não conhecia ninguém." - Stella falou ainda mais sorridente -

"Então tomamos como conclusão, senhoras e senhores, que..."

Sid não terminou a falar, porque eles todos batiam palmas e gargalhavam para Mac e Stella, que se beijavam ternamente.

"Estava na hora, Mac. Achei que nunca fosse acontecer!" - Danny falou realmente feliz. -

"Parabéns ao casal. Vocês se merecem desde sempre." - Adam concordou com Danny -

"Só achei sacanagem não falar pra gente imediatamente." - Lindsay abraçava Stella -

"Eu queria falar com Sinclair antes. por isso demorei para chegar hoje, estava conversando com ele. " - Mac falava calmamente, abraçando a cintura de Stella, que se apoiava no corpo do namorado.

"E o que ele falou?"

"Desde que não interfira nos casos, que a gente não discuta a relação dentro do laboratório e não traga problemas pessoais para o trabalho, tá liberado."

"Vocês são tão bonitinhos juntos! Vamos brindar ao amor, minha gente!" - Flack falou, erguendo sua garrafa de cerveja. -

E a farra rolou até uma hora da madrugada, horário que Mac julgou suficiente pra todos irem pra casa descansar, pois ainda trabalhariam amanhã. Se despediram e andaram em direção as suas respectivas casas. Mac acompanhou uma silenciosa, porém feliz, Stella até em casa.

"Stell?"

"Sim?"

"Você está tão quieta. Aconteceu algo? Fiz algo?"

"Não, Mac. Você não fez nada. Na realidade fez sim. Fez tudo que eu não imaginava. Você se declarou pra mim, assumiu nosso namoro perante Sinclair e nossos amigos."

"Stella, você sabe que eu não sou um homem de meias palavras e ações. Quando eu me declarei, eu já tinha tudo esquematizado, porque eu realmente queria fazer tudo certo. Eu te amo, Stella, e tudo que fiz foi pra provar para mim mesmo que eu preciso honrar esse amor que eu sinto por você. Não é apenas um caso passageiro, não é apenas sexo. Eu quero fazer por merecer esse seu amor."

"Você não precisa fazer isso. Não precisa se provar. Sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo do jeito que você é. Eu já provei por a + b, que você é o homem da minha vida."

Mac a beijou carinhosamente. Sem muita volúpia ou luxúria. Apenas um beijo que demonstrava o quanto ele a amava.

"Vai ficar comigo?"

"Não sei. Está tarde, precisamos trabalhar amanhã, e se eu subir com você, eu sinceramente não sei do que sou capaz."

"Ah, vamos Mac. juro que não vou te provocar. Estamos cansados, e não vou conseguir dormir se você estiver longe." - fazendo uma carinha fofa -

"Quem resiste a essa carinha? Eu fico com você sim. Só me deixa pegar uma roupa no carro."

Ele foi rapidamente ao estacionamento, onde estava seu carro, pegou a muda de roupa e voltou a recepção do prédio de Stella.

"Amor, vamos entrar? Está começando a ficar frio."

"Vamos sim. Pegou suas roupas?"

"Sim, senhora."

Os dois subiram até o andar de Stella conversando tranquilamente. Chegando no apartamento, eles entraram e começaram a se arrumar para dormir. Enquanto Stella tomava um banho, Mac se arrumava para entrar no banheiro após ela - até porque se ele entrasse junto com ela, eles não acordariam a tempo para o turno no dia seguinte - .Ela saiu e rapidamente ele entrou para tomar um banho relaxante. A água quente fez aliviar um pouco a dor que sentia em seus músculos. Não demorou muito, pois estava realmente frio. Secou-se e vestiu rapidamente. Entrando no quarto, deixou suas coisas preparadas, sempre sendo seguido pelo olhar de Stella, que mantinha um sorriso. Deitou-se na cama e logo já abraçou a namorada, fazendo uma conchinha.

"Boa noite, meu amor."

"Boa noite."

Ambos sentindo o calor de seus corpos, dormiram quase que imediatamente.

Não havia nada melhor para acontecer nesses momentos. O amor entre ele superaria qualquer obstáculo, qualquer armadilha que a vida mandaria para eles. Porque ele pertencia a ela, e ela pertencia a ele, nada mais, nada menos.

Eram perfeitos um para o outro.

**_Sólo tu, no necesito más_**

**_Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad_**

**_Debes ser perfecta para,_**

**_Perfecto para, perfecto para mi, mi amor,_**

**_Como fue que de papel cambie,_**

**_Eras mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer_**

**_Debes ser perfectamente, exactamente_**

**_Lo que yo siempre soñé_**

_Só você, não necessito de mais_

_Te adoraria o quanto dura a eternidade_

_Deve ser perfeita para, perfeito para_

_Perfeita para mim, meu amor_

_Como foi que de papel troquei_

_Era minha amiga e agora é minha mulher_

_Deve ser perfeitamente, exatamente_

_O que eu sempre sonhei_


End file.
